


A Guide On Finding Your Soulmate

by Junia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junia/pseuds/Junia
Summary: Bellamy wants to find out whether he's Clarke's soulmate.





	A Guide On Finding Your Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> A year ago I saw a prompt on tumblr that went like this, "soulmate au where your soulmate always sneezes at the same time as you" and decided to write it. A few days ago I finished it. Say thank you to my desire to clean up my doc drafts for this useless, crack one shot.
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts.

He sneezes, that's how everything starts. The mistake though is wiping his nose and going straight back to doodling tiny circles on his note book instead of glancing around the auditorium. But Miller has his back.

“Dude,” he hisses, nudging him with his elbow. “Don’t tell me you didn’t see?”

“See what?” Bellamy mutters under his breath and lifts his gaze long enough to shoot him an annoyed look. It’s true, the anthropology class he’s currently sitting in is one of the most boring fifty minutes in his life every week, however that doesn’t mean that he appreciates Miller’s antics right now. Professor Jaha doesn’t like people talking in his course. He stares at them when they talk.  And it’s awkward. Bellamy hates it. So he just stays silent and doodles all over the paper he should be taking notes on, whatever.

“You’re so dumb.”

“Leave me alone, Miller,” he shoots back with a grunt. “Go bully Murphy or something.”

“Clarke sneezed.”

That makes him look at his friend. “You mean -”

“Yes,” Miller nods, smirking widely before casting a glance over to Clarke Griffin, the blonde princess with eyes like the color of the Indic ocean, art major, queen of beer pong and darts, and _the love of his life_. Alright, perhaps the latter is somewhat exaggerated, but she _is_ awesome and he does kind of want to kiss her every time he talks to her, which is every fucking day.

Bellamy clears his throat, tries to get his voice sounding like he didn’t just die and get reborn. “At the same time?”

“Uh-uh.”

“Her?” he asks again because two times obviously isn’t enough. “Clarke? Clarke Griffin?”

“No, Thelonious Jaha,” Miller deadpans, rolling his eyes. “Of course, your Clarke.”

This information is… interesting, to say the least. Sneezing at the same time means more than just to make a sudden violent spasmodic audible expiration of breath through the nose and mouth. It’s soul bonding. And usually Bellamy would be the last one to be impressed with this whole soul mate idea; the concept seeming rather restrictive than romantic, but this is Clarke. His friend. Friend, whom he has had a crush on for months now.

“It could’ve been a coincidence,” Bellamy tries to argue, eyes wandering over to her anyway. Clarke is wearing a grey, over-sized jersey hoodie and her hair up in a bun. The way she is leaning against her tiny hands suggests that she isn’t in the mood for anthropology either, and if you look long enough, you will probably see her dozing off from time to time. Like he already said, the love of his life.

The expression on Miller’s face tells him that he is just being stupid, but there’s a hint of reluctance, too. It’s not a rare occurrence that people claim to have found their soulmate because they sneezed at the same time and then it ends up not being their soulmate. Sometimes people sneeze at the same time, that’s life and sometimes people truly find their soulmates and it doesn’t work anyway. That’s life, too. “Yeah, but she looked surprise to sneeze,” he tells him eventually.

“Maybe her real soulmate sneezed,” Bellamy suggests.

“You are her real soulmate.”

The chances have definitely gone up, but. It’s still only an assumption. One he has to get to the bottom of.

-

  
“So.”

He glances at Clarke, puzzled. “So?”

“What’s up with you and Miller?”

If he wasn’t already confused, he would be now. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Clarke.”

She rolls her eyes at this, shaking her head and choosing to shove him with her elbow, _violently_ shove him. Seriously, what is it with his friends and hurting him? “You know, I may be asleep half the time in anthropology, but I’m not blind. I saw you two -” she raises a finger to poke him in the chest. “- sending me these weird, mysterious looks. So spill. Do I look funny? Is there something on my face?”

Bellamy has to chuckle despite the thing his stomach does when he thinks about her and sneezing.

“Are there rumors?” she suddenly gasps and stops in her steps, eyes wide and frantic. “Because if you heard something about me and the hippie scene Raven made that totally up.”

“You were in the hippie scene?” he asks, amused.

“No!” it shoots out immediately.

“Relax, there are no rumors.”

“So what were you two on about then?”

“Nothin’,” he manages to say nonchalantly, shrugging.

She stops again, this time crossing her arms. “Bellamy.”

“Clarke.”

“Bellamy,” Clarke whines dramatically. “Teeeell me.”

He sighs before placing a palm on her shoulder. “Seriously it’s nothing,” he lies. Of course, there is something but he isn’t sure so telling her now could result in an awkward situation. It’s better to be safe than sorry. “Don’t worry, princess.”

Clarke doesn’t look happy with his explanation or to be precise lack of thereof, narrowing her eyes and huffing out a breath. “Fine,” she says eventually. “Whatever you say.”

Bellamy gives her a short hum in agreement as they continue walking along the street downtown. “Where are we going anyway?”

“To a bar.”

“It’s twelve am,” he reasons but follows her nonetheless. It’s not like he would rather spend time at home all by himself. Being with Clarke is always fun despite them being drunk half of the time.

Her shoulders shrug and she shoots him a dazzling grin. "It’s night somewhere.” After kicking a pebble she elbows him lightly. “Besides, it’s bar where we can get brunch.”

“Do they have pancakes?”

“Of course, they have.” That makes him smile. “As if I would ever go with you to a place that hasn’t pancakes.”

“Well, pancakes are great.”

-

  
Bellamy doesn’t deal with this new information until a week later. To be honest he doesn’t think about it that much between studying for his history exam, working a side job as bartender and helping with Miller’s own love life issues because he’s too emotionally constipated to deal with it on his own. Okay, maybe saying that he’s helping is too far fetched since it usually ends with both of them drunk, Miller slurring something about ‘Monty is too good for me’ and Bellamy grunting ‘Yeah but he still likes you for some reason’. Okay, maybe he isn’t helping at all, anyway.

The Clarke thing may not keep him awake at night but it’s always on the back of his mind, sitting in a deeply hidden corner of his brain and reminding him of the possibility of Clarke being his soulmate. Or the other way around. Or both. (Hopefully both.)

So it’s only Friday when he finally comes up with a plan to deal with it. Because even though nothing about his feelings for her would change if they weren’t soul mates, it would still be nice to know. A little extra. Maybe give him something like courage to finally asks her out.

It goes like this: He invites her to accompany him to an animal shelter. First, the animals there are sad and need love and second, he is allergic to cats, meaning he will sneeze the fuck out him once he’s within a radius of five feet of them. Bellamy sneezes and well... that’s actually it. He sneezes, in the best case scenario she sneezes too. And then he repeats it just to be on the safe side. It’s easy, really.

It’s not.

The plan is already compromised when Clarke decides to bring Raven which isn’t a bad thing, Bellamy loves Raven and her big mouth and kickass attitude, but. She is also clever and would see through his plan in no time, perhaps even call him out on his shit and it would be awkward. Clarke is probably the only person who doesn’t think he’s an awkward loser and he would like to keep it that way, thank you very much.

The second problem is when Miller and Monty roll around as well, apparently having decided to solve their admitting-they-like-each-other-problem by adopting an pet. Really, they should write a handbook on doing relationships.

So here they are, five broke college students and 83 animals that look at them with sad puppy eyes.

“Awww,” Clarke says, kneeling down to make faces at a scrawny German Shepherd who reluctantly cocks his head. “Look at you, sweetie. How are you? Good? You’re a good cupcake, huh? Cupcake how are you?”

“He’s a boy,” Miller remarks flatly as he watches the scene.

“Gender norms don’t apply to animals,” she retorts, still occupied with cooing Cupcake.

Bellamy chuckles before casting a glance around the rest of the shelter, strolling down in the hope to find the cat’s section soon. His best friend catches with him, apparently not wanting to endure any more of Clarke’s lectures about gender roles.

“Feeling the tickling in your nose already?” Miller teases, waggling his brows.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” There is sign with a cat on it pointing in the left direction. “Why did you decide to come here anyway?”

Miller shrugs, stopping by a cage to look at a sleeping crossbreed. “Monty wants to adopt a cat, I was bored, Raven find out about the sneezing thing and we all want to have a good laugh at you.”

“Supportive,” Bellamy grumbles and urges him to get a move. “This plan will work.”

“I don’t know why you made the fuss to go to a freaking shelter instead of just, y’know, poking around with a Q-tip in your nose.”

“Why would I do that?”

“It makes you sneeze.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, idiot,” Miller shakes his head and grunts.

“Who is an idiot?” Clarke’s voice comes behind them and he immediately tenses up at the thought that she may have heard them. Her smile is wide and cheery, and she looks unsuspecting as she links arms with him.

Bellamy seizes the opportunity to steer the conversation away from him. “Miller because he doesn’t make a move on Monty.”

“Oh, yeah,” she agrees with an enthusiastic nod and shoots his friend a scolding look, “you should be ashamed, Nathan.”

“Why do _I_ have to make the first move?”

“You’re older.”

“How does that -”

“I don’t get why people are afraid to make a move anyway,” she continues, voice suspiciously chirpy. “I mean, what’s the worst that could happen? They don’t return the feeling, boohoo.”

“You sound like someone who never got rejected,” Bellamy remarks with raised brows.

“Oh, were you?”

“No, but -”

“Whatever.” Clarke unhooks herself from him and darts over to a hallway with dozens of kittens in cages on each site. He immediately misses her touch. “They’re so cute.”

But with kittens, not only adorableness but also his allergy and he can feel it stirring up in his nose. By the smug expression on Miller’s face he can already see it too.

“Have fun with that,” he tells him before retreating back to the puppy aisle. It leaves Bellamy no choice but to pull this thing through. He’s going to find out whether he’s Clarke’s soulmate even if it kills him — at least sneezing to death would be an interesting way to bite the dust.

He squats down next to her where she’s holding out a hand to a scrawny, grey cat.

“Having fun?”

Clarke’s eyes briefly flicker over his face and she huffs, “more than you apparently.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Your eyes are redder than Jasper’s after he hits three blunts,” she informs him dryly, “you’re allergic to cats, aren’t you?” Since the question doesn’t really demand an answer, he just pulls a face, admiring and cursing her ability to figure out things that fast at the same time. “You keep forgetting I once went to med school, Bellamy.”

Right, Clarke’s mysterious past that somehow involves one and a half semesters of med school. She mentioned it a couple of times, albeit always in passing and so far he hasn’t had time to ask her about it. Now’s probably not the best time either. Unless he chickens out of his plan, then they can discuss her past college choices in full detail.

Bellamy clears his throat, forcing himself back to this moment. “I haven't forgotten it.”

“Uh-uh,” she hums. “Why are you here if you’re allergic anyway?”

“There’s dogs here too, you know. We just walked past them a minute ago.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, but her gaze remains on him. “I mean why are you _here here?_ In front of a cage with kittens even though you seem to be suffering.”

She’s right of course, he _is_ suffering. His eyes are not only red, but they’re also itching and he can already feel his nose starting to run. The only thing that’s missing is the sneezing.

He starts saying, “kittens are cute,” when it finally comes — the sneeze. Bellamy sneezes not once, not twice, not even three, but four. fucking. times.

So does Clarke.

“I hate you,” she grumbles, shaking her head after he recovers but gets left in a state of shock. She sneezed. At the same time as him. He is her soulmate, and she is his. They are soulmates.

“Really?” he asks her with a grin spreading on his lips. “Because -”

“Because I sneezed. Yeah, Bell, I got that a long time ago. I’m glad you finally figured it out as well.”

His brows tug into a surprised frown. “You knew?”

Clarke looks at him for a moment and then laughs. “Of course, I knew you dork. I found out when you got the cold after we first met. And when you were cleaning your dusty attic while I was waiting in the kitchen. I never stopped finding out.”

“Wow. I don’t know what to say.”

“You made this entire plan and don’t know what to say? Really?”

Bellamy shrugs awkwardly. “I guess I could start with _hey_   _I’m really into you_?”

“That, and maybe _sorry for dragging you all the way here and making you sneeze four damn times instead of just asking or,_ I don’t know _, using a q-tip_?” Honestly, was the entire world on this little secret?!

“But you like animals.”

“I know,” she sighs with a soft smile, “I also like _you_.”

“I like you, too.” He feels like he’s back in middle school before asking his first crush out to the dance, only that this time he’s really fucking happy already. Stupid happy.

“Yeah?” Clarke hums and inches a little closer. “What else?”

“I had a crush on you ever since you told me what an asshole I am.”

Her face splits into a illuminating grin at that, lighting up the entire shelter. Bellamy can’t help himself, he reaches out and strokes the soft skin under her chin. Her breath catches and he can see her swallow. The air between them is electrifying.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Please,” she whispers like she’s been waiting years for him to pop this question.

They both lean in and then - they both sneeze. Bellamy might hate himself a little. After a second though, they lock eyes and pick up where they left off, meeting in the middle.  
Bellamy has been dreaming about kissing Clarke for so long now that he almost wants to pinch himself to make sure it’s not another dream. It isn’t. No dream could ever depict the feeling he gets when he feels her smile against his lips or when he’s able to cup her face with his hand and pull her closer or when she, _fuck_ \- when she threads her fingers in his hair and basically climbs into his lap.

As far as first kisses go, this one is probably his favorite. Then again Clarke’s always been his favorite everything.

“You know, you could’ve done that before you found out you’re my soulmate, right?” she murmurs after they pull back to catch a breath, foreheads still touching.

Bellamy chuckles. “I didn’t want to lose our friendship in case it was just me.”

“You’d never lose me.”

“You knew for so long we are though, why didn’t you say anything?”

“I know that you’re _my_ soulmate,” she tells him with a sad smile, “I don’t know if I’m yours. That’s why I didn’t say anything either.”

Now that she said it he notices he’s never seen her sneeze on her own. That doesn’t mean anything though. If someone's his soulmate, it’s this girl right here, he’s sure of it.

“I don’t doubt that you are mine for a single second, and even if -” he shrugs. “- this soulmate thing doesn’t matter in the end anyway. I choose to love you. I love you.”

Clarke just looks at him stubborn as she is, but then she finally nods. Just to prove his point he kisses her again. (And because he can now.)

When they rejoin their friends fifteen minutes later, lips pink and swollen and faces flushed, no one even has to say a word. Miller just shoots him the _I told you so_ look and Bellamy flips him off.

 

-

  
Two weeks later Bellamy has to sneeze three times in a row while he’s waiting for Clarke to come back from the bathroom. She comes out with a q-tip and a smile.

 

 


End file.
